In conventional apparatuses of this kind, when information (calendar event information) such as a date-time and a word indicating an event (event name) held on that date-time is registered to an electronic calendar, a user sometimes copies necessary information therefrom and pastes it on an electronic mail.
In an input supporting method according to one example of background art, when a memo (a document to be registered to a scheduler or the like) is created based on a content of a received electronic mail (received mail), a character string related to a date-time (for example, “next day”) is specified from a body text included in the received mail, and an input candidate related to the date-time (for example, “March 11”) is estimated from the specified character string and the received date-time of the electronic mail (for example, “March 10”), and then the estimated input candidate is presented.